


The Question

by sidium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't trying to pry. It was just a  question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"...Are you in love with Cas?"

"Am I - What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Shut up, Sam."

...

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"No, I sure as hell didn't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's a stupid question."

"Is it?"

"Yes! Now shut up."

...

"You know, I wouldn't make fun of you if you said yes."

"Jesus, Sam! Let it go. It's a stupid question and I'm not gonna answer it."

"Fine!"

...

"Seriously, I'm not mocking or judging. Are you in love with Cas?"

...

...

"I don't know, okay?"

"Okay, fair enough."

...

"I'm just asking because it's pretty obvious he's in love with you."

...

"Wait, what?"


End file.
